


雨中曲

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 他陷入沉默，眼睫扇出的风也变成咸味。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 15





	雨中曲

金建学又遇到他的邻居。

下午三点过，吕焕雄出门丢垃圾。一副才睡醒的样子，套反了前后分别不太明显的t恤。他晃晃悠悠的关上门，抬眼，目光和金建学对上，礼仪性地脱口而出一句早安。

“…早安。”总之先这么回复他，即使再过几小时太阳就要落山。

大学附近的出租房，一栋楼几乎都住满学生。这个起得很晚的邻居在两月前出现，在搬家那天给同楼层的住户送了自烤的曲奇，一人一份，金建学自然也有。

稍微烤过头的小熊形状，味道中规中矩，配上吕焕雄乖乖鞠躬笑着自我介绍的前情提要，从主观上会变得更香甜些。

金建学做课题一直忙到晚上，看过的数据拢拢够在实验室煮出三大锅粥。头昏脑胀地往家门口一站才发现，没带钥匙。手机电量逼近血线，堪堪拨出通电话联系了房东。房东好巧不巧人在外地，叫他自己先找开锁公司处理。

再联系了开锁公司，手机便黑屏关机，也还算幸运。

天上云层累得很厚，看不见星星。夏天憋着雨的晚风卷来温热浪潮，扑得人越发昏沉。金建学无意在缱绻的空气里沉醉，只想能快点打开门，倒在床上好好睡一觉。

他靠在走廊发愣，楼层不高，楼下的争论声轻易便传进金建学耳朵里。

其实是单方面的指责，男生的情绪从激动到平静，能听到的每个字句都围绕着你不爱我。

对话很快结束，情侣中甚少开口辩解的另一方从阴影里走出来，竟然是吕焕雄。

他和对方告别，上楼无法避免地碰上金建学。

金建学装作没窥见那段纠缠，却难忽略吕焕雄眼眶红着。

“忘带钥匙？”

“啊是，已经联系开锁公司了。”

“来我家喝杯水坐着等吧。”

金建学本就社交恐惧，这时更不知是否应该出言安慰。趁着吕焕雄倒水的时间斟酌开场白，半天憋出句：“你平时不上课么？”

“几次碰到你好像都起得挺晚。”

“这个啊，”吕焕雄坐在毛茸茸的团子上抱住膝盖：“我早就不上学了。”

他拉开手边的抽屉，取出收纳耳环的小盒子，左手绕到耳后，摘下长长的金属耳链，收在手心。

“现在在做舞蹈老师。”吕焕雄指了指窗外漆黑街道的某个尽头。“舞室很近，就在那边。”

耳链从他手里滑出一小截，以窗框那一小方昏暗夜色为背景，在灯下晃荡。银色闪着光，像是攥着一滴眼泪。

“舞蹈老师，很厉害啊。”

“是因为我真的很喜欢跳舞吧。”用因果逻辑不动声色地剖白自己，是吕焕雄认为的相对安全又平静的发泄方式。

他在练习室流汗流泪时曾无数次想到过，我好爱跳舞。只是今天，当对方站在面前指责自己没有能力去爱一个人时才发现，原来他爱舞蹈超过爱恋人，甚至超过爱自己。

那现在爱一样就够了。

他陷入沉默，眼睫扇出的风也变成咸味。

“如果有时间，我去舞室看你跳舞行么？”金建学问。

“当然欢迎。”吕焕雄回过神来，对金建学绽开真诚的笑意。

金建学在隔壁坐到开锁师傅过来。开锁，收拾洗漱，脑海里一截银色链子摇晃着，迅速将他带入梦境。

跟吕焕雄说的并非只是劝慰话，等忙过这一阵子，金建学真的想去他的舞室看看。

凌晨，一个炸雷将金建学惊醒，窗外透进凉爽的风，久时困在云层里的水滴终于在夜里解脱。

想到衣服还晾在外头，他翻身跑去阳台，雨刚下大，收得还算及时。

楼下有个人站在雨里，金建学揉了揉眼睛，确认这不是他的幻觉。那身影金建学熟悉，是吕焕雄。

半透明的T恤紧紧贴着薄而纤细的身体，水色为他镀上一层清冽的釉质。吕焕雄在水幕中旋转，指尖亲吻每一粒雨滴。他脸上淌过雨，金建学却觉得吕焕雄在落泪。

没有为什么，是这支舞告诉金建学的。


End file.
